


Tell Me A Secret

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, alcohol consumption, drunken characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “I was the one that put all that chocolate pudding in Chuck’s bed.”“Oh my god, you didn’t!” Even in your drunken state you remembered how angry Chuck had been when he’d gotten into a bed filled with chocolate pudding, he’d practically gone on a witch hunt in an attempt to find the person responsible.





	Tell Me A Secret

“Tell me a secret.” 

You and Raleigh were lying side by side in his bunk. Drunk. You’d gotten completely drunk, not that it really took much, but you were drunk enough that tongues were loose and truths would start coming out. 

“I was the one that put all that chocolate pudding in Chuck’s bed.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t!” Even in your drunken state you remembered how angry Chuck had been when he’d gotten into a bed filled with chocolate pudding, he’d practically gone on a witch hunt in an attempt to find the person responsible. 

“Your turn.”

“One time I went into the wrong bunk and woke up in Newt’s bed.” You’d been so exhausted that you’d fallen into the nearest bunk believing it was your own, only to wake to Newt asking what the hell you were doing. He took it rather well when you explained you’d done it by accident. 

“Your turn.”

“I love you.” He looked at you with a dopey smile.

“That’s not a secret! We’re dating!” You drunkenly laughed, trying to lightly hit his shoulder only to slap the bed instead. 


End file.
